


Anti-Aging

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, and a tail, there are rabbit ears involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk has a big birthday coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Aging

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643081/6/love-and-other-miraculous-cures-comedy-romance-bap-bangdae-younglo).
> 
> This is...an experiment of sorts. I'm going to blame this on the wonderful [andnowforyaya](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/) b/c it was her little Jaedae ficlet that inspired this. I also need to thank her for encouraging me to write this and her input even though I am still so embarrassed I can barely re-read it.
> 
> First time writing smut, so...I'm gonna hide now.
> 
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

Yongguk has never been one to worry about things like aging and going gray and just…getting older. It’s something that happens, and sure, he’d rather it not, but it’s unavoidable and he doesn’t spend time dwelling on it.

 

At least, not until today.

 

It’s their last day on location and the past few hours have been spent unloading supplies and doing other grunt work that leaves his back sore and his legs and arms aching. He’s pretty fit, makes sure to head to the gym as often as he can, but today he feels weighed down. Perhaps it’s the heat, the fact that they are at the end of their three weeks, or the fact that he just wants to get home and see Daehyun.

 

“Maybe it’s because you’re, like, pushing thirty.” Junhong says, sipping from a water bottle and staring out into the sun-kissed hills from beneath his cap.

 

“…What?” Yongguk thinks that’s stupid. He’s already twenty-nine, how much of a difference could there be between two numbers?

 

“You know, your metabolism slows down and stuff. Things just get a little harder, right? It’s no big deal, anyway, you’re probably just tired.”

 

Yongguk considers this for a moment and nods, “Yeah. Yeah, just tired.”

* * *

When Yongguk arrives at the airport and sees Daehyun there, ready to pick them all up, he’s elated.

 

But then Daehyun is grabbing his bags and pulling them all along, chattering happily with Junhong and Jongup and Yongguk just can’t keep up. He’s half asleep and barely answers Daehyun’s questions, missing the slight frown on the younger man’s face.

 

They drop Junhong and Jongup off at their apartment and head to Yongguk’s, where Daehyun has been house-sitting for the past few weeks. Daehyun seems to sense his need for quiet and turns the radio on to a soft volume and drives the rest of the way in silence.

 

It’s nothing, he thinks. He’s just tired from hours on a plane, and Junhong and Jongup were…younger, yes, but also just generally more excitable. And it isn’t like Daehyun is that far behind him, it’s not like they’re one of those couples with ten, fifteen, twenty years between them, but.

 

But Daehyun is radiant.

 

It’s not like Yongguk looks old or anything, but Daehyun doesn’t look a day over twenty, even younger sometimes, and he’s always been more energetic than Yongguk, whose personality, at least, is reminiscent of a senior on his best days.

 

By the time they have arrived at his house and he has showered, and the take-out has arrived, he’s thoroughly worried. Unreasonably, yes, even he realises that, but still worried.

 

They are sitting on the couch, bodies turned to each other slightly as the TV runs in the background and Daehyun sets his empty plate down. His hand strokes gently at Yongguk’s hair, thumb brushing his temple soothingly when he notices how tense the elder is.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Yongguk wants to brush it off, but he’s never been a very good liar and Daehyun can really be a nag when he wants to be.

 

“I’m turning thirty next month.”

 

“I know.”

 

“…And I’ll be…old.”

 

“…You’ll be thirty.”

 

“Right.”

 

Daehyun laughs then, and Yongguk frowns, “It’s not funny.”

 

Daehyun takes his plate and sets it down, crawling into his lap with a grin, “Yes, it is. Do you think you’re going to suddenly age twenty years when the clock strikes midnight or something?”

 

Yongguk’s hands come to rest on Daehyun’s hips, fingers sneaking under the fabric to touch warm skin, “We’ll see if you’re so carefree when it’s you.”

 

“Well,” Daehyun says with a peck to Yongguk’s jaw, “It won’t be me for a while.”

 

When Yongguk tenses again and looks away, Daehyun raises a brow.

 

“Is that it? Yongguk,” Daehyun cups his jaw and tilts the elder’s gaze back towards him, “Are you worried I’ll get…bored or something?”

 

“No. Yes. Would you?”

 

“No! God, you’re being really illogical right now, what gives?”

 

Yongguk shakes his head and pulls Daehyun in, resting his chin atop the younger man’s head, “You’re right, I’m just….tired and I guess I just never really thought about it, and now…now I’m really thinking about it. I’ll be fine.”

 

Daehyun is unconvinced.

 

The next day, he goes out for his lunch break to pick up some food and comes across a cute little bakery, pastel colours and everything. He looks in through the window where a selection of cakes and cupcakes are on display with Easter themes and decides to go homemade for Yongguk’s special day.

 

Yongguk isn’t one for desserts, he isn’t one for food half the time, and Daehyun decides he’s going to find a recipe that will suit his partner’s odd tastes perfectly.

 

He ponders a present next, walking a few blocks further and racking his brain as he goes. Yongguk just needed to be reminded of his youth, but in some way that wasn’t overly childish or juvenile and campy…

 

He’s walking past another store with a decidedly different sort of display when he peeks in, a brow raised in contemplation before the other one joins as he begins to plot.

 

His best ideas always came to him during lunch.

* * *

Three weeks later it’s the weekend before Yongguk’s birthday and Daehyun is running around the kitchen.

 

Making the cupcake muffins was easy enough, but now he was in the process of decorating the damn things and it had taken nearly three tries to get it just right. He made sure to find an icing recipe that had just the right amount of sweetness and he’d hate to waste it on all failed attempts at embellishments.

 

Finally, he has a tray of a dozen homemade pieces of art that he’s pretty impressed by. He snaps a picture to send to Youngjae and Himchan later, bragging about his culinary mastery, before he eyes the clock and hurries into Yongguk’s room.

 

It was time to prepare for the real surprise.

* * *

Yongguk had been looking forward to a quiet Saturday afternoon at home with Daehyun when Jongup and Junhong had accosted him at work.

 

They were finishing up a few hours of work and once they were done the younger ones cornered him in the office.

 

They somehow invite themselves over and Yongguk allows them to call Himchan and Youngjae, too. Daehyun hadn’t mentioned any plans for today and Yongguk decides he might as well give in to their pestering now, because he always ended up doing so in the end. He texts Daehyun to let him know they are on their way to his apartment and twenty minutes later they meet Himchan and Youngjae downstairs and head up the elevator together, amongst chatter of how to celebrate Yongguk’s big three-oh.

 

Yongguk unlocks the door and when he does a chipper voice greets him.

 

“Happy Birthday, Yong…guk…”

 

Daehyun’s cheery voice trails off, and for a minute all anyone does is stare.

 

Daehyun is standing in the kitchen wearing a pretty white apron and apparently nothing else. The apron is long enough to cover the essentials (from the front at least), but his bronzed thighs are on full display as he blinks in surprise at them.

 

If that weren’t enough, a pair of rabbit ears sits atop his head, metal band discreet enough to make them seem to grow out the top of Daehyun’s head, and he’s holding a tray of decorated cupcakes.

 

Yongguk blinks and all off a sudden he’s very eager to get everyone else out of his apartment but he covers it up with a cough, “Didn’t you get my text, Dae?”

 

“I…um,” Daehyun squirms slightly, “left my phone in the…bedroom.”

 

“Don’t tell me you have a little cotton tail, too?” Himchan snorts, but when Daehyun’s cheeks bloom a bright red and he whispers a tiny, horrified oh god, the elder chokes and begins to walk forward, “This I have to see…”

 

Yongguk grabs him by the collar, dragging him back with a glare, and as Jongup and Junhong pick their jaws up off the floor, Youngjae guides all except Yongguk to the door.

 

“I think we can celebrate with Daehyun and Yongguk-hyung later. Night, guys!” He says with a chuckle as Daehyun hides his face in his hands, cupcakes left forgotten on the counter.

 

Once the door clicks shut Yongguk walks over curiously, because they hadn’t ever used toys before and was Daehyun really in their kitchen with a rabbit tail plug snug in his ass and welcoming him home with a tray of intricately decorated cupcakes?

 

Because this isn’t what Yongguk was expecting in terms of a birthday surprise, but oh, will he take it…

 

Daehyun shakes his head, “Oh my God, I have to move and never see our friends again…”

 

“It’s not that bad-”

 

“I will never recover…”

 

Daehyun darts out of the kitchen and Yongguk stares, open-mouthed at the view as his boyfriend’s backside and fluffy tail invade his vision before disappearing out of sight.

 

He can’t help but chuckle because how cute was this, and when he enters his bedroom Daehyun is face down on the bed, legs swinging back and forth as he muffles his groans of horror into a pillow.

 

The tail sits, white and fluffy, between two bubbly cheeks and Yongguk’s hand comes down on one without thinking, leaving behind a hint of red and a sting that makes Daehyun gasp.

 

“Ah!” He lifts his head, “Yongguk, what-”

 

And oh, Yongguk’s eyes are darker than he’s ever seen them and Daehyun decides that maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

 

They haven’t ever really played around quite like this, but Daehyun kind of wants to try and with that in mind he lifts his behind just slightly off the bed and sways it with little, side to side movements and a wounded pout on his face. He makes sure to keep his voice breathless and just a touch shaky, which frankly doesn’t require much effort at the moment.

 

“Guk?”

 

Yongguk seems to slip into some other skin, gesturing with a nod of his head towards Daehyun’s prone figure, “Take the apron off, Dae.”

 

And Daehyun doesn’t really need to act embarrassed at this point, because this is probably one of the most embarrassing things he’s ever done, even if it’s also pretty hot and Yongguk’s sudden authority is really beginning to turn him on.

 

He sits up onto his knees, facing Yongguk, and twists his hands into the fabric covering his thighs, biting his lip as he averts his eyes and finally lets go to undo the little bow at his back and pull the apron over his head and off.

 

Daehyun isn’t usually shy with his nudity around Yongguk, they were well past that point already, but sitting there in his bunny ears and tail he is suddenly very shy and he hides himself behind the duvet on Yongguk’s bed.

 

Yongguk sits leaning against the headboard, and gestures to his lap. Daehyun shuffles forward unsurely and when Yongguk gently arranges him so that he’s lying across the elder’s legs, rear perfectly placed within reach of Yongguk’s hand, his entire body flushes.

 

“Okay?”

 

Yongguk’s voice is deep and soothing and Daehyun relaxes instantly, nodding as the elder lets his left hand bury into Daehyun’s hair to scratch at the scalp.

 

His right, however, is far less innocent and Daehyun whimpers as he feels a tug on the plug and the wider portion catching on his rim. Yongguk stops then, just holding it there, and Daehyun releases a shaky sigh. It’s not a large plug, small and compact and perfect in Yongguk’s hand.

 

“So you baked me cupcakes?” The elder begins, deceptively casual.

 

Daehyun nods, face already pink and teeth digging into a plush lower lip.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I-Y-yes, I did.”

 

“And did you get all dressed up before or after?”

 

Daehyun mewls when the elder twists the toy just as he opens his mouth to answer.

 

“A- ғυϲƙ –after.”

 

“We should try it the other way around sometime, when I’m here to watch.”

 

Yongguk’s hand is steadily working the toy in and out now, small movements that make Daehyun gasp and moan. He’s rubbing himself against Yongguk, the elder’s jeans rough against his sensitive bare skin, and something about this, him completely naked and Yongguk still fully dressed, makes everything that much more erotic.

 

Yongguk is typically more dominant during sex. He’s the one that tops, but Daehyun’s never been a passive or particularly submissive participant, and they’ve never really explored this particular dynamic.

 

He likes it.

 

And if Yongguk’s actions are any indication, he likes it, too.

 

Daehyun turns his head, embarrassment momentarily forgotten, as he looks right at Yongguk with watery eyes and a wordless plea. Yongguk pulls him up then, letting Daehyun straddle his lap and wrap his arms around Yongguk’s neck. He leans forward to kiss the younger man soothingly, and Daehyun instantly melts in his arms.

 

When Yongguk’s hand finds the plug again and begins it’s slow, teasing ministrations; Daehyun’s head falls away and drops to hide against Yongguk’s neck.

 

“Pl- please, Yongguk, please. Can…can we…?”

 

Yongguk feels a little bad, but he’s sure Daehyun won’t complain much when all is said and done, “I just got back home, let’s talk some more.”

 

Daehyun whines in his throat, pressing his face further into the elder’s neck, but he doesn’t protest and so Yongguk continues.

 

“So, what gave you this little idea, Dae?”

 

Yongguk is still twisting the toy inside him and he can’t really think straight at the moment, not with everything feeling so good. Yongguk’s other hand is rubbing his back and the elder is so warm and Daehyun’s so in lust (so in love) that his head is swimming.

 

“You were so- god, so down about…turning…th-thirty. I wanted to surprise you…and I passed by a sex store and…it…w-was almost Easter…so…yeah…”

 

Yongguk rubs a hand over the small of Daehyun’s back in soothing circles as the salesman continues to fall apart in his arms, “So you bought a little bunny tail plug?”

 

“I, ah, thought it w-was cute. Thought you’d think so, too,” Daehyun blinks at him, lashes fluttering as his eyes drop closed every so often, “Do you like it, hyung?”

 

“I think I might. Tell me exactly what you did with this,” he pushes the plug in particularly deep and Daehyun collapses in his lap, shaking.

 

Daehyun is still embarrassed but it’s slowly fading even as Yongguk makes him speak in ways he never has, “Mmm, just…lubed myself up and…used my…f-fingers. Thought of you.”

 

He nuzzles against Yongguk’s jaw as the last statement leaves his mouth and he can practically feel Yongguk’s grin. Daehyun shudders then because Yongguk starts sucking a trail up his neck, but the elder pauses and when he speaks his voice is an impossibly deep rumble that sends vibrations down his spine.

 

“And then?”

 

“T-then…slicked up the p-plug and…just w-worked it in …”

 

Yongguk changes his movements then, moving the toy in little circles inside Daehyun so that it brushes his walls thoroughly. He speaks directly into Daehyun’s ear, one arm holding his lithe waist and pulling the trembling body close.

 

“What’s it like?”

 

It’s not just that he wants to hear Daehyun talk, torture him a little as he forces out a reply, he’s legitimately curious.

 

“W-weird. It’s good, feels g-good…not too much, just…there. Nice.”

 

Yongguk doesn’t touch Daehyun’s cock, hard and leaking, pretty and pink, against his abdomen and he smirks when the younger man tries to rut against him.

 

“Did you play with yourself, Dae? Think of me and get yourself all worked up and wanting and desperate?”

 

Daehyun growls against Yongguk’s throat then, “When did you become such a talker, huh? God, just- ah!”

 

Yongguk’s both lodged the toy in as far as he can go and delivered a stinging slap to Daehyun’s ass.

 

“So,” he says, once Daehyun’s caught his breath and the toy is back to sliding in and out, slow and steady, “did you?”

 

“N-no. Wanted to… d-didn’t have time.”

 

“And if you did?”

 

Daehyun is moving, riding the toy in Yongguk’s hand and clinging to the elder’s neck as he answers.

 

“I- ah, would’ve…lied back and worked myself open. It’s…s-small, would’ve kept me on the e-edge…

 

“Hmm, what do you need me for then?”

 

Daehyun shakes his head furiously, strands brushing Yongguk’s face and neck and then he’s lifting his head to look right at Yongguk, desperate and needy, “N-no, not enough…never enough, I n-need you so bad, hyung, Yongguk, please…”

 

“Shh, okay, I got you.” Yongguk answers with a kiss, deep and loving.

 

It’s no more than a few minutes later that Daehyun is on his knees and elbows, legs spread so that his hips are low on the bed and Yongguk is sliding into him, newly slicked, with ease. Yongguk had kind of wanted to leave the tail in, but couldn’t figure out exactly how to do so without it being awkward and uncomfortable and so it lay forgotten on the bed.

 

“Yongguk…” Daehyun’s head rests against the bed, turned so that he can peek at the elder behind him, mouth parted slightly and hands curled into the sheets. The ears rest on his head, nearly falling off with each thrust. Yongguk is still wearing his clothes and Daehyun can feel the roughness of the fabric brushing against his over sensitized skin.

 

One of Yongguk’s hands remains on Daehyun’s hip and the other slides up the younger man’s spine and into his hair, holding him down as Yongguk uses the leverage to ғυϲƙ Daehyun that much harder.

 

“God, you’re beautiful. Up, babe.”

 

Yongguk tugs lightly on Daehyun hair and the younger lifts himself up onto his hands so that he is kneeling and Yongguk presses his chest to Daehyun’s back, one hand on the salesman’s shoulder and the other stroking Daehyun’s neglected member.

 

“That’s it,” Yongguk’s voice cuts through the pleasured haze in Daehyun’s mind, “You’re so good, always so good for me, Dae…”

 

It doesn’t take much for Daehyun to come as Yongguk’s words put him over, having been constantly stimulated for some time.

 

Yongguk ғυϲƙs him through his orgasm, to the sound of Daehyun soft little sighs and moans, overstimulated, until he too finds release inside his lover.

 

Daehyun lets out a breathy little laugh as he wiggles his behind a little before pulling away and falling back against the bed. Yongguk lays down beside him and they both lay panting for a minute before the embarrassment catches up with Daehyun and he scrambles under the duvet. His head peeks out from beneath the sheets pulled up to his eyes.

 

“Oh God…”

 

He’s still wearing the ears, sticking up above his head and almost falling off, one of them flopping downwards endearingly. Yongguk reaches up and tugs the sheet down with a grin, “What the hell are you so shy for all of a sudden, toki?”

 

Daehyun doesn’t answer as he covers his face with his hands and laughs shyly at the nickname, and Yongguk crawls under the sheets with him, tugging him close and kissing his neck as he touches the ears.

 

“We’re keeping these. Cat ears next? Maybe a collar…” Yongguk mumbles thoughtfully, hands stroking Daehyun’s skin.

 

“I have created a monster…”

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“…Maybe.”

 

“Maybe yes?”

 

“It’s a big maybe.”


End file.
